Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by g0rd0sgirlz
Summary: Gordo goes to a party with his friends, there, after a game of Truth of Dare, it's revealed that he had a fling with K8, was it just a fling? or could something stronger be brewing?
1. To the Party We Go

Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid  
  
Disclaimer- Hey, we don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire's original characters. I think they belong to Disney!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
A/N CYBER COOKIES TO ALL THAT REVIEW!!! CHEERS!!!  
  
Chapter One- To the Party We Go  
  
Gordo's Point of View  
  
I stand in front of the mirror contemplating. I knew that I should be getting ready for the "party." Well, it isn't JUST a party; it's THE party, the party that secures your position on the social ladder for the Hillridge Middle School. I just can't understand why people care so much on how popular they are. Even Miranda and Lizzie, my best friends are influenced by the overbearing pressure of our peers. They bury themselves into a mould of how the "perfect or ideal" teenage girl should be. But it's more Lizzie than Miranda.  
  
Miranda had her own mind, she dresses, acts and talks like an individual, although she still cares, Miranda doesn't let anyone cramp her style or get in her way. She stands up for what she believes in and doesn't care about other people's reaction.  
  
Lizzie on the other hand, is unable to be her own person, she isn't able to let anyone see her inner person, there's almost a barrier. I often have a fantasy of her standing naked in front of my full-length mirror, I fanaticise not of her actually being naked but of having all layers stripped away baring her soul, and I would stand behind her saying "this is who you really are."  
  
A brisk knock on my bedroom yanks me back to reality; mother pokes her head into my room.  
  
"David, your fathers ready to take you and the girls to the party, are you ready?"  
  
"Nearly, I'll be down in a minute" I reply  
  
5 minutes later, I'm leaping down the stairs two at a time humming a nonexistent song under my breath. In the lounge room I can see my father waiting, tapping his foot, car keys in hand.  
  
"Sorry Dad, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, now go say goodbye to your mother"  
  
I hated my father's car. It was a red sports car with all the trimmings. When he got it, he said it was so my mother could have the Rav 4, but I personally believe it was to heighten his manhood ego. To help him think he was more of a man, it disgusted me to think my father needed to buy a new flashy car to make him feel important.  
  
These thoughts kept me amused until we reached the McGuire's home where we were to pick up Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Beep the horn dad," I said impatient to get the party, the sooner we got there, the sooner we could leave.  
  
"You know son, beeping is incredibly disrespectful, a man is judged by how he beckons a lady" Dad said looking at me reproachfully.  
  
I snorted, and deciding to refrain from commenting, slid out of the car and walked up to the front door. On the doorbell ring, Jo McGuire opened the door, emitting a huge blast of Marilyn Manson, yelling "Hey Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda will be right down"  
  
I just nodded, she understood, and led me to the living room where the source of the noise was coming from. It appeared that Matt had Melina over and she was showing him her new CD. Upon my appearance, both 10 year olds waved, again I nodded my head in greeting and did a half wave.  
  
A tap on my shoulder made me jump, I spun around so quickly that I bumped noses with Miranda.  
  
"OWWW" she yelled then promptly stomped on my left foot"  
  
But I was staring at her shoes. It appeared that she had spray painted her pair of Doc Martins a bronze colour, which complimented her black cargo, pants and orange and black-layered top, her hair as usual was as wacky as she was. I was up and had coming down which she had put orange streaks into it.  
  
(A/N- you know the hair do in the first season, "the rumour" when she turned Kate's hair green)  
  
A movement to my left made me realize that Lizzie had entered the room and I raised my eyes to survey her stereotypical outfit.  
  
She had on a pair of white quarter length pants with white candy sneakers. Her top was a bright blue spaghetti strap with a light, white jacket over the top, her hair, was done in the usual straight with some parts curly do.  
  
"Ready to go girls?" I yelled over the music  
  
Just then Jo walked in and beckoned for Matt to switch down the music. Then she turned her attention onto us.  
  
"Okay, have a great time, just remember, no kissing, drugs, sex, car driving, *or animal sacrifices of any kind."  
  
Suddenly a loud honking noise came from the direction of outside. " That would be my dad, he must be getting impatient," I explained.  
  
So not to get my dad frustrated, Jo herded us out the front door, saying her goodbyes.  
  
"Oh, and Gordo?" I turned around at the sound of Lizzie's mum calling me "I already talked to your mum, you, Lizzie and Miranda are staying at Kate's house tonight because we're all going out."  
  
I nodded dejectedly, "Great" I thought "A whole night in the house of Snotty Princess Kate Sanders." Lost in thought, I bumped into Lizzie, whom I realized had stopped in the middle of the lawn. Both girls appeared to be staring at something parked in the driveway.  
  
"Oh yeah guys, my father got a new car." I explained casually, waiting for their reaction  
  
Sadly, I wasn't disappointed.  
  
"OH MY GOD GORDO!! That is like, the most coolest car, I can't believe we actually get to ride in it!" Lizzie squealed  
  
"I know, I can't wait to see the look on Kate's face when we drive up in this" Miranda gloated. I just laughed, picturing the mental image Miranda painted in my head.  
  
Still chuckling, I opened the back door for the two girls, after letting them slide in, I clambered into the front seat and buckled my seat belt, a sense of dread rose in my chest. Parties weren't my thing, people's guards were down and they said things that should never be said, secrets that should never be shared, and stories that should be told. This was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N That's it for chapter one, hope you liked it, it WILL get better I promise you, I predict the actual party next chapter!!! Should be interesting!!! Much drama to come!! Cheers!! Plz review ~*Kate and Kayla*~  
  
***Also, the bit about animal sacrificing was from "10 things I hate about you" just letting youz noe so you won't sue me or somefink and take away the little money that I actually have. *** 


	2. Invasion of Privacy

Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid  
  
Disclaimer- Hey, we don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire's original characters. I think they belong to Disney!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
A/N CYBER COOKIES TO ALL THAT REVIEW!!! CHEERS!!!  
  
Chapter Two- Invasion of Privacy  
  
Gordo's Point of View  
  
As soon as I stepped out the car I could feel it. The feeling something was going to happen. I looked back at Dad in his car, and all of a sudden, that big pile of red compacted expensive metal didn't look so bad after all.  
  
Lizzie pulled at my sleeve and the thought of me actually escaping the party dissolved right in front of me. "Have fun, kids!" Dad called, then drove off before we actually had a chance to reply. I recalled him saying months ago that he would make a great 'Father of the Year'. Obviously, shrinks are a lot more clueless than people think.  
  
As we stepped inside, 'Can't Hold Us Down' pumped through several large speakers located around the room, making the music about twenty times louder than it was outside. I knew right then and there I'd need at least four panadol before the night was over.  
  
"Oh look," Kate waltzed over followed by her usual pom-pom cult, "It's Lizzie and her little friends, whoever and whatever!"  
  
Miranda gave Kate her sarcastic smile, "Oh look, it's Kate, and what's this?" She pointed towards Kate's friends. "She decided to invite the local pound!"  
  
Claire scrunched up her face and stepped forward, "And if it isn't the biggest dog of them all, how are you Miranda?"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and thankfully walked away. I knew that if she'd replied we'd most likely be leaving the party a lot earlier than expected. Probably in an ambulance.  
  
"I can't believe you just stood up to Kate!" Lizzie exclaimed. She sounded genuinely surprised, as if Miranda had never done it before. Of course, she had on several occasions.  
  
Miranda, unlike Lizzie, could handle conflict. Back in seventh grade Lizzie had accidentally spread a rumour about Kate, and Miranda took the wrap for her. Lizzie ended up telling Kate it was really her though. Under pressure, she cracks easily.  
  
"Okay, what are we gonna do?" I asked, falling onto Kate's leather couch.  
  
"It's a party, Gordo," Miranda said flatly, "You dance, eat, and try to talk to Ethan Craft."  
  
"Me dance?" I paused, "And don't even get me started on trying to chat up Ethan."  
  
"Well do you have any better ideas?" Lizzie tried to conceal a frustrated pout. It was a tough job having two girl best friends.  
  
"How about we check the place out?" I suggested.  
  
It could be interesting. Besides, by the looks of Kate's house, she was loaded. There would have to be something interesting around here.  
  
"Fine," Miranda sighed, "But when we're done, it's dancing, eating, and a whole lot of talking to Ethan!"  
  
"Whatever you say," I replied, starting up the stairs.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie found it hard talking to Ethan, so I doubt I'd have to worry about that part for too long.  
  
As soon as we reached the top of the staircase our eyes went wide. To the left there were four rooms, on the right there were two. There were a few tables along the hall with expensive vases and big Monet-like paintings covering most of the walls.  
  
I led the way, turning right and entered the first door. A bathroom. "Boring," Lizzie muttered and we went into the next door. Kate's bedroom.  
  
"This is more like it!" Miranda grinned, then checked to make sure nobody was coming up the stairs.  
  
I sat on Kate's bed as Lizzie and Miranda searched her drawers. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind. You realise you're invading her private property, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Miranda replied casually, flipping through and old scrapbook. "Oh look, there's us!"  
  
"Wow," Lizzie leant over Miranda to get a look, "Maybe she actually has a soft spot for us. I mean, we were her best friends for a few years."  
  
Miranda flipped the page, "Or maybe not."  
  
Another picture of the four of us. Only this time, Kate had scratched big L's on mine, Lizzie's and Miranda's forehead. "Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Real soft spot."  
  
"Do you think she has a diary?" Miranda's eyes lit up.  
  
"I hope not, for her sake." I lay back on her bed, and felt something under her pillow.  
  
I pulled her pillow away to reveal a diary. "How ironic."  
  
"Oh.My.God!" Lizzie squealed, "Give it here!"  
  
"No way!" I held the diary out of Lizzie's reach.  
  
"Oh come on!" Lizzie begged, "Revenge Gordo! Sweet, sweet revenge!"  
  
"Find some other way. Looking in her diary would be wrong. Even if it is Kate."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda scowled. "Well if we can't look at anything, this doesn't have a point." Miranda complained.  
  
"You did see something," I pointed out, "How much of a loser we are engraved into our heads."  
  
"Not helping," Lizzie replied sookily.  
  
I hate it when they get like this. They give you no choice but to do what they want. But I had to draw the line in the sand once in a while.  
  
"Let's go Lizzie," Miranda glared at me, "Maybe Ethan will be a bit more entertaining than this."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie linked arms and started down the stairs. "Puh-lease!" I called after them, "Ethan's idea of entertaining is a cloud that looks like a donkey!"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes as if to say 'Whatever' and continued down the stairs with Miranda.  
  
"Chicks," I muttered, then put Kate's diary back.  
  
I was tempted for a minute to take a quick look, but I had to resist the temptation. I knew it was wrong, and if someone snuck into my room and read my diary, I would kill them. Not that I have a diary.  
  
After five minutes of looking around at Kate's walls which were plastered with pictures with her, her friends, and tons of guys, I got bored and started to go downstairs.  
  
"Gordo!" An angry Kate fumed as I was half way down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Kate."  
  
"Don't you 'Hey Kate' me Gor-dork! What the hell were you doing up there?"  
  
I shrugged, "Just looking for the toilets. I had lots of soda."  
  
Kate gave me a disgusted look, "Too much information."  
  
I started to walk off, but she stopped me. "Wait! We're about to have game of Truth or Dare in the Living Room. So if you're playing, you better hurry up."  
  
I nodded, "Okay, sure."  
  
The Living Room had about twenty kids from school sitting on the ground and on the couches. Lizzie and Miranda weren't among them, so, taking a deep breath I marched over to an un-occupied recliner and sat myself down, mentally preparing myself for the unrestricted intrusion of my privacy otherwise known as 'Truth or Dare'.  
  
A/N That's chapter 2! **applaud** lol. Hope itz alrite! Oooooh next chapter should be interesting. What secrets will be revealed?? (DUN DUN DUUUUNNN) pLz ReViEw!! =D ~*Kate and Kayla*~ 


End file.
